


Rumor Mill

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [32]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Multi, Rumors, Speculation, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: The people in the FBI office speculate on some juicy rumors.Takes place near the end of Looking for Love





	Rumor Mill

**Title:** Rumor Mill **  
**Pairing: N/A **  
Rating:** PG **  
**Summary: The people in the FBI office speculate on some juicy rumors. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:** This takes place towards the end of Looking for Love.  Thanks to my beta.

  
No one in the Los Angeles FBI office knew where the rumors had started.They seemed, like most rumors, to come from multiple directions.The first rumor was that Charlie was gay.Many who heard this said, “I knew that,” though they hadn't thought it before.Charlie was the Whiz-kid, the Boy Genius, the Math Prof.Charlie seemed sexless – in the way you’d never wonder about your baby brother’s sexuality or the sexual orientation of your computer.

It was the second rumor that got the bullpen buzzing.It seemed – so the rumor went – that Charlie was involved with someone in the office.

Ever the opportunist, Jackson set up a betting pool as to who the other person was.Good odds were on Sinclair, even though he dated women, because he’d known Charlie the longest and sometimes hung out at the Eppes house.For those who didn’t believe Rumor #1, good odds were placed on Reeves, who seemed to like smart guys.Even though they’d been kidnapped together, Granger was rated as long odds, since the idea was so preposterous.Average odds were on Santos (who often worked with Charlie), “Someone else” and “No one.”One joker even tried to bet on Don, but was quickly thrown out.

Other rumors were passed around – Charlie was married, Charlie had a harem of math groupies, Charlie used to be a girl, Charlie taught his classes in a dress, Charlie and Don had quarreled over a woman so Charlie gave up all females, Charlie was part of a CalSci psychology experiment that developed genius but also sexual deviance.People generally dismissed these rumors, but continued to spread them. 

  


For all the rumors swirling about, one thing was certain.The next time Charlie came into the office, all eyes were going to be on him.


End file.
